In the field of 2D or 3D imaging or 3D measurement, image sensors or cameras like for example charge-coupled device, CCD, sensors are widely used. These sensors or cameras may comprise an array of picture elements (pixels) in various numbers, which may depend on a desired resolution of an image. For example, for Time-of-Flight, ToF, cameras, a ToF pixel may also be referred to as differential pixel or Photonic Mixing Device (PMD) pixel.
A pixel typically comprises a photosensitive element emitting electrical charges in response to light shining upon the photosensitive element. However, perturbations or noise effects may occur in any given pixel, which may reduce the quality of the measured signals and therefore might need to be mitigated. Conventional pixels may comprise individual (per pixel) electronic circuits capable of measuring an electrical charge saturation effect of the pixel and providing compensation signals on a per pixel basis in order to reduce said effects. This in turn may use up large dimensions and lead to large pixel sizes, which might prevent further downscaling of a pixel array.
It may thus be desirable to provide an improved concept for reducing perturbations in pixels.